kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Knight
Kit Taylor is the current Dragon Knight and is looking forward to a peaceful vacation and reunion with a childhood friend of his, but instead he finds himself to be in armistice between three species along with his friend and somewhat partner, Hunt. Knowing that his vacation is stopped to a halt, he has to take up arms and fight to protect humanity and stopping the Devils or Fallen Angels that dares to destroy or enslave humanity. Personality: He still retains his selfless, brave, and heroic self, back when he started out as a Kamen Rider. But, he has matured over the years and knows that life is hard for people like him, so he decided to face the hardships in life, he also became a bit wise, though despite his maturity and little wisdom, he's still a bit naïve. Relationships: Hunt: They both started at a wrong foot when they first met since they both have bad experiences with their respective counterparts. Hunt is now his partner, though he prefers that he works better alone, but as time went on, they now become like brothers and comrades to fight against the supernatural threat and keeping the freedom and peace of the humans. Cameron: They actually got on a good start, though Kit still thinks that Cameron is Brad, but gotten used to him and now they're working together to fight the supernatural threat. Ian: Kit was surprised to meet him since he was the first Kamen Rider that Kit met during the Rider War, was his counterpart Richie Preston, he was even more surprised that Ian believes hard work is its own award and Kit agrees with him and got of to a good start. Chance: When he first met him, he got confused when he first met him since he has a bad experience with Drew Lansing, but eventually knows that he isn't like Drew and took a liking to his jokes. Chase: Same experience with the other Ventaran Riders, but eventually warms up to him. Quinn: He confused him with his friend, Chris Ramirez, but they start off to a great start, knowing that they wish to protect their friends and loved ones. They even hang out at a arcade sometimes, to relax a bit. Nolan: Sees him as a mentor like Len. Eubulon: Sees him as a second father-figure and teacher to him. Irina: She was his childhood friend back when he and his father were having car troubles until her father came to help them and after, repairing the car, he invited them to dinner where he met Irina and begin to have a slight crush on her. The friendship between the two hit it off when they were playing as Kit was the hero and Irina was the princess. Unfortunately, they were leaving, but he promised her that they'll see each other again. They meet each other again and were happy to see each other again. But, he started to develop feelings for her and want to confess, but not sure if she feels the same, maybe time will tell between the two... Issei Hyoudou: When they first met, he hates him due to his perverted nature and his bad choices and saying that life is hard, so hard that he couldn't suck or touch a woman's chest, he then scolded and lectured him about that he has to work his way through the hardships of life. When Issei tries to convince him to become a Devil, he say no and he tries to take the Advent Deck which he keeps telling him that it doesn't work since he doesn't have his DNA, they begin to fight and with Kit being the victor without sending him to the Advent Void. He also hates him for taking shortcuts instead working hard to achieve something and hates his dream of becoming a Harem King which he sees it as a waste of energy and not loving his parents. He regularly punishes Issei by summoning his partner, Dragreder to blast him and bite him and thrash him around to show him who the true Dragon is. He sees that Issei is abusing the power of the Boosted Gear and is being wasted and not reaching to its full potential and wishes that the Sacred Gear should've chosen him instead of him. Rias: He also hates her, when she offers him and Hunt to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward.